Lo que dejé atrás
by Milk de son
Summary: Una decisión puede cambiar trascendentalmente una historia. Goku, reflexiona sobre sus años de ausencia, todo lo que dejó atrás y el tiempo que perdió al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos guerreros.


**Hola mis queridos lectores de fanfiction, ¿Cómo están? Es un gusto estar aquí de nuevo, en esta ocasión trayéndoles este one-shot acerca de Goku. Fue un poco complicado terminarlo, ya que estaba bastante ocupada con la universidad, pero finalmente lo terminé. Respecto a mis otras historias, una ya está completa aunque no he subido los caps, me daré un tiempito para eso y respecto al último enemigo y un regreso inesperado no se preocupen, porque la terminaré si o si (A no ser que Kami disponga otra cosa para mi XD) solo tenganme un poquito de paciencia. Bueno espero lo disfruten y se emocionen como yo al escribirlo :D  
**

**Importantísimo: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y la Toei Animation, yo solo los tomé prestados para esta historia. **

* * *

El torneo de Cell había terminado y finalmente la tierra estaba a salvo una vez más. Esta vez su joven hijo, acabó con la amenaza que se desató de una u otra forma por su culpa, siendo este el motivo de su decisión de morir y permanecer en el otro mundo. Todo surgió desde que era un niño, a raíz de la lucha que sostuvo en busca de las esferas del dragón con la ahora extinta patrulla roja, o no tan extinta en realidad. Si hubiese sido así, los androides jamás hubiesen aparecido y muy probablemente, él no estuviera muerto. Después de esto, los enemigos que acechaban la tierra eran cada vez más poderosos y amenazantes. Alguna vez su mejor amiga de cabellos celestes, le mencionó que él era un imán para atraer todo ese tipo de cosas. Él lo tomó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, ya que era su manera de ser tomar las cosas de manera positiva, pero la idea siempre rondó por su mente. En esos momentos pensaba que tenía la razón. Mientras él no estuviera en el planeta, no atraería nuevos enemigos y todo se mantendría en calma, la paz podría reinar como era debido, he hizo lo que creyó más conveniente para todos, sin ser del todo cierto. Con esta decisión definitiva, dejaba atrás todo y a todos los que lo rodeaban, sus conocidos, amigos y sobre todo su familia.

Empezaba nuevamente de cero y finalmente podría dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba: Entrenar para superar los propios límites de su fuerza. Cuando los guerreros Z pedían los deseos luego de la devastadora batalla, Kaiosama le comentó sobre los peleadores del otro mundo y la fuerza que poseían, lo que también influyo a que quisiera permanecer en ese lugar. Sostuvo una conversación corta con Gohan, diciéndole que siempre estaría al pendiente de él y su madre. Se sentía tan orgulloso, finalmente su primogénito logró superar sus poderes y ahora podía desempeñar el rol de protector de la tierra. Según como lo veía, ya no tenía nada que hacer como mortal, sus objetivos se habían cumplido a cabalidad y podía estar tranquilo.

Se despidió de todos ellos y comenzó a escribir una nueva historia, como uno de los grandes héroes de la galaxia del norte, donde se encontraba ubicada la tan hermosa y para muchos, anhelada tierra. Gracias a este título, le fue permitido entrar al otro mundo con su cuerpo y podría hacer lo que tanto deseaba su sangre saiyajin, luchar hasta el cansancio. Allí no tendría que preocuparse por morir, ganaba por todos los ángulos que se le mirara. Era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Conoció guerreros de todas las regiones del universo y de distintas épocas, luchó con cada uno y se hizo gran amigo de ellos.

Siendo su primera participación, ganó el torneo de las artes marciales donde recibiría el entrenamiento del sujeto más fuerte del universo, hasta donde él sabía: El gran Kaiosama. Su premio nunca llegó, pero se esmeró por sus propios medios alcanzar un nuevo nivel. El tiempo en el que ahora era su hogar, era demasiado efímero, sin embargo, lo suficientemente lento para empezar a aburrirse. Eso no fue lo que imaginó en un principio, lo que le causaba una molestia extraña en su ser. Se convirtió en una rutina sin demasiada emoción: despertar, comer, entrenar, comer, dormir, despertar… lo mismo de siempre. De vez en cuando, algún antiguo rival formaba alboroto en el infierno, despertando la adrenalina que solía sentir cuando estaba en batalla, pero no era cosa de siempre, lo que al final le desilusionaba.

Un conflicto interno comenzaba a desatarse en él. Extrañaba muchas de las cosas que tenía en el planeta que lo adoptó y que eso sería siempre: su planeta. Desde la batalla con Freezer, había aceptado el hecho de ser un saiyajin, pero de que la tierra fuera su hogar, simplemente era indiscutible. Sentándose en una roca alejada del lugar donde habitaban de los Kaio, quiso buscar su paz interna, cerrando los ojos y haciendo la misma pose de meditación que Piccolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su faz. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese mismo instante su ex rival? ¿Quizá entrenando? ¿Ayudando a Dende a ejercer un buen rol como Kamisama? ¿Estaría platicando con su hijo?...

-Gohan…- Susurro sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Imágenes fugaces inundaron su cerebro, recordando viejas épocas donde solían jugar en el baño o en el rio cercano a su casa, reír, compartir agradables momentos, verlo crecer y brindarle su cariño. A la par, no podían faltar las imágenes de su esposa, regañándolo, gritándolo, exigiéndole cosas que no iba a cumplir, pero sobre todo amándolo. No podía recriminarle nada, pues él siempre se marchaba sin explicación, dejándola sola en muchas ocasiones, un claro ejemplo era el hecho de estar muerto. Empero a esto, ella siempre lo esperaba y le brindaba un amor que lo hacía sentir reconfortado. Él no podía ser el mejor ejemplo de padre o esposo, pero amaba a su familia, la misma que empezaba a extrañar ahora. A sus recuerdos también llegaron sus amigos más cercanos, las vivencias que los juntaron y las aventuras que vivieron desde su infancia. Bien era cierto que no tenía una noción exacta del tiempo, pero sabía que desde aquella despedida, había transcurrido un montón en años terrestres.

¿Habrán tenido cambios? ¿Serán muy diferentes a como los recordaba? ¿Cuánto habrían crecido? ¿Cómo se habrán desarrollado sus vidas? Le hubiera gustado estar ahí. La nostalgia lo invadió al auto cuestionarse, pero no podía regresar al pasado como Mirai Trunks y si así fuese de nada serviría, el seguiría en el mundo de los muertos en este tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida sonrió para si con ironía, al verse extrañando lo que por voluntad propia dejó en la tierra, abrió los ojos y se cuestionó si había obrado de la mejor manera, encontrando pros y contras de su "sacrificio". Era un hecho absoluto que su planeta estaba en completa calma, nada extraordinario había sucedido desde la amenaza bio-androide… o eso creía, pues a pesar de la promesa que hizo a su hijo, la verdad era que hacía mucho no sabía nada de ellos.

_-¡Oye Goku! Hay alguien que ha venido a visitarte, ven inmediatamente- Sonó dentro de su mente la voz de Kaiosama más alegre de lo usual, lo que llamó su atención poderosamente. Detuvo su entrenamiento abruptamente. Un momento ¿Visita? ¿Él? ¿Pero cómo?... Llevó sus dedos corazón e índice a la frente, concentrándose en hallar un ki que le diera un indicio de la persona que lo viniese a ver, encontrando una energía que conocía perfectamente, una gran alegría lo invadió y sin dudar otro segundo se dirigió a su encuentro._

_-¡Uranai Baba!- Gritó efusivamente al verla frente si- Hace tiempo que no te veía-_

_-Hola Goku, veo que te ha ido estupendamente en este lugar- Dijo la anciana encima de su bola de cristal con tranquilidad. _

_-Jajaja, si tienes razón- Sonriendo tontamente, haciendo su típico gesto de llevar una mano detrás de la cabeza- Y dime ¿Cómo están los demás? Milk, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, el Maestro Roshi… ¿Cómo ha estado la tierra?-_

_-Gracias a ti todo está bien y todos están muy bien-_

_-Cómo me alegra- La observó a los ojos con una emoción desbordante, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia._

_-Aunque no creas que ha sido fácil para ellos superar tu muerte muchacho, en especial para tu esposa y tus hijos- _

_-¿Hijos?- Formuló sorprendido, sus facciones cambiaron instantáneamente. Seguramente había escuchado mal, en medio de su despiste. La mujer observó a Kaiosama, el cual le respondió con la misma cara de desconcierto que el de cabellos azabaches alborotados, poniéndose de inmediato a investigar. Dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente al hombre en frente suyo, con un duro semblante se dispuso a hablar._

_-¿Quieres decir que no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado durante estos años?-_

_-Ahhh pues no, todo el tiempo he estado entrenando- Mencionó espontáneamente – ¿Sucede algo?- Ella sonrió levemente._

_-Antes de que murieras tu esposa estaba en embarazo y ahora tienes un segundo hijo, idéntico a ti por cierto, podríamos decir que es un mini clon tuyo, su nombre es Goten- Declaró voz ronca… _

_ **Fin flashback**_

Suspiró con total tristeza, al recordar la forma en cómo se enteró de la existencia de su primogénito menor. Aunque Uranai Baba le mencionó que la razón de su presencia en el otro mundo era informarle de su segunda paternidad, no pudo dejar de sentirse miserable, apenas un par de años y se había desligado completamente de sus seres amados. Le reclamó a Kaiosama el hecho de no informarle, pero al final de cuentas, él todo el tiempo permaneció a su lado en los entrenamientos, tampoco tenía idea alguna. Además, era su responsabilidad estar al pendiente de ellos, no la de alguien más. Si tan solo hubiese preguntado, si tan solo les hubiese platicado, si tan solo… eran cosas que ya no se podían cambiar y a pesar de todo esto, siguió inmerso en su mundo de superación, incrementando sus poderes a límites inimaginables; el sentimiento que lo consumió en un inicio desapareció en breve. Milk era una mujer fuerte, sus hijos eran chicos fuertes por tener sangre saiyajin y se las arreglarían para vivir sin él.

Ahora pensaba en su pequeño retoño, al que no prestó atención desde un inicio. ¿Serían tan parecidos como la hermana de Roshi le había dicho? ¿Habría heredado su carácter o el de su madre? ¿Cómo era su manera de ser? Como le gustaría compartir con él como lo hizo con Gohan, el sufrimiento le invadía el alma. Finalmente comprendía lo egoísta que había sido con todos ellos, lo mal que la habrían pasado y el dolor que llevaban a cuestas con su ausencia, era algo que quizás él no sabría. Reflexionó sobre su vida y hasta este momento se daba cuenta que era perfecta. Una familia que le alegrara, los mejores amigos que hubiese podido encontrar, rivales que le dieran sentido a su vida y esencia guerrera… lo tenía todo. Muchas veces no se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde y ese era su caso. Sí, sin su presencia la paz era la dueña y señora de la tierra, pero ¿A qué precio? ¿De qué le servía la fuerza física sin un objetivo? ¿A quiénes iba a proteger estando en el más allá? A nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, pues ya no podía volver a morir. Sintió el peso del fracaso a sus espaldas, pues aunque fuera uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, hubo algo que pudo lograr: Un buen rol como esposo o padre, y en ese contexto, el título de héroe no servía de nada.

El congojo y la nostalgia invadieron su corazón, pensando en cada momento alejado de lo que realmente amaba. Entendió que no era tanto el hecho de pelear por pelear, sino de luchar por protegerlos. Se arrepintió de la decisión que había cambiado su vida y que hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Deseó ser mortal de nuevo… como le gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos entre risas, entrenamientos, regaños y amor… el amor que tanto le llenaba el alma y le hacía sentir a plenitud.

-Fui un idiota- Susurró con voz apenas audible para sí – Después de todo, Vegeta tenía razón- Levantando la vista hacia aquel cielo color rosa observando fijamente a la nada, evocando los mejores momentos que vivió –No puedo hacer nada para remediar mis errores, pero si algún día tengo la oportunidad de volver a verlos, espero puedan perdonarme…- Habló al viento, esperando que llevara consigo su mensaje hasta la tierra. Abandonó la montaña con un profundo dolor en el pecho, mirando atrás de vez en cuando. La imagen de su esposa y sus hijos despidiéndole, su acogedora casa y la apacible montaña paoz hizo acto de presencia, su mente le estaba jugando la peor pasada de su existencia.

Los días se volvieron grises para una persona tan alegre y jovial como él, siendo motivo de extrañeza para todos. Pero justo en ese momento de crisis, a sus oídos llegó la noticia de que habría un torneo de artes marciales en el que participarían los guerreros Z, Kaiosama supuso que Goku también querría participar y le fue dado el permiso para volver al planeta por un día. Y así fue, el héroe de héroes como muchos lo consideraban regresó. No pudo evitar desbordar felicidad por cada poro al volver a estar con sus seres queridos. Conoció a Goten, un niño vigoroso y lleno de energía, tal como se lo describieron; observó los cambios de Gohan, Milk y cada uno de los Z. Cómo había extrañado todo aquello, pero más allá de eso, aún no podía creer todo el amor que recibía a pesar del daño que les causó. En definitiva el amor traspasaba todas las fronteras, su esposa lo amaba, sus hijos lo amaban, sus amigos lo amaban y él... también los amaba. No podía creer que un hombre tan egoísta como ahora se autodenominaba tuviera una segunda oportunidad, oportunidad que sin duda aprovecharía cada segundo, para disfrutar, amar y sobre todo pedir perdón.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta la aparición del monstruo Boo, su sangre saiyajin ardió de emoción, nuevamente se embarcaba en una aventura sin saber el desenlace, pero nuevamente estaba haciendo a un lado su vida para desempeñar la tarea de héroe. Se enfrentó al mago Babidi y sus guerreros, para posteriormente tener una de las mejores batallas de su vida contra Vegeta, el que lo consideraba como su eterno rival por atreverse a superar sus poderes. Cayó inconsciente ante las palabras pronunciadas por su rival, para que al despertar no sintiera el ki de este ni de su hijo mayor. Dando la terrible noticia de sus muertes, tuvo que regresar al otro mundo. Aunque nunca lo demostró abiertamente, el abatimiento de tener que regresar lo golpeó en lo más profundo, el sin sabor de dejarlos, lo carcomía lentamente. No debía mostrar debilidad, ya era suficientemente doloroso ver a su familia sufrir por su partida, debía ser el más fuerte. Esta vez algo cambiaba y aunque tenía todas sus esperanzas en que estuviera con vida, tendría la compañía de Gohan y Vegeta, aunque fuera por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Sus esperanzas fueron completamente renovadas cuando pudo sentir la presencia de la persona que tanto anhelaba con vida. Se dirigió a él llegando al planeta supremo. Allí pudo compartir un momento corto de tiempo junto a su hijo, lo que llenó efímeramente la sensación de vacío en su ser, pero las cosas empeoraron y la valiosa ayuda del joven guerrero se hizo necesaria.

-Lo siento mucho Gohan, pero yo pertenezco al otro mundo y aunque quisiera ir no puedo…- El chico en mención se giró a verlo con expresión melancólica- Cielos hijo, cómo me hubiera gustado estar cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre- Usando un tono de voz nunca oído en él- Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, me alegra que no tuvieras que venir al otro mundo- Recuperando la compostura le guiño un ojo, su primogénito solo pudo emitir una expresión de completo dolor en su faz- ¡Ve! Harás pedazos a Majin Boo- Esbozando una sonrisa convincente para animarlo, aunque estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Este lo imitó con la misma energía en la voz, se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. En ese instante su mundo tembló hasta la más ínfima fibra de su ser, que dolorosa era una despedida, que doloroso era tener que decir adiós, pero era inevitable. Estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero no era el momento adecuado. Tardando en reaccionar correspondió su abrazo y segundos después lo alejó para verlo directamente a los ojos- Ahora ve a pelear- Su hijo corrió al lado de Kibito, no sin antes girarse para verlo por última vez.

-Adiós y gracias por todo papá- Él enseño su pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación y de éxito, Gohan lo imitó y desapareció junto al hombre de tez violeta. Una brecha abismal se abrió en su alma y el sentimiento de abatimiento lo embargó por completo. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura e inhaló aire profundamente –_"Buena suerte hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti"- _Pensó a la distancia. Una vez más se quedaba solo, analizó ese detalle, solo… Tal vez de todos sus conocidos, él era el único que realmente estaba solo, no tenía nada ni a nadie, después de tenerlo todo… La balanza se equilibró a favor de la tierra con la aparición de su hijo, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban, ya que Boo absorbió a Gotenks y Piccolo, obteniendo la ventaja de nuevo. Dependía de él salvar el planeta una vez más, pero ¿Cómo? Era imposible para él, de ninguna manera podía volver al campo de batalla. El Supremo Kaiosama de 15 generaciones atrás ofreció regalarle su vida a cambio del triunfo para el universo. Hasta el peor de los hombres tenía una segunda oportunidad para cambiar las cosas ¿Pero tres? Se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la historia.

Observó al hombre caer en el césped y su aureola desaparecer, era un hecho, era mortal otra vez. Con ojos llenos de emoción dio las gracias a este, afirmándole que su vida no se sacrificaría en vano. Regresó al deshabitado planeta con la intención de fusionarse con su hijo, fracasando totalmente cuando Boo también se apoderó de él. Tantos sacrificios habían sido en vano, hasta que caído del cielo literalmente, apareció Vegeta. Fusionándose con los pendientes pothala, nació el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Vegetto, sin embargo y a pesar de todos, la tierra fue destruida con la última transformación del monstruo. Librando una lucha intensa contra él en su estado de poder más alto, con la genial idea del príncipe de su raza, realizó la Genkidama más grande que se hubiese visto. Cuando todo terminó, regresó a la tierra a encontrarse con su familia. Les explicó los acontecimientos y el porqué estaba con vida después de tantos años…

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde su regreso a la vida y estaba disfrutando en grande. La vida en familia volvió a como era antes… o no del todo cierto. Son Goku, el hombre más poderoso del universo había aprendido a valorar lo que tenía y cada segundo en el que podía estar en compañía de los que amaba. Tendría que aprender a convivir con sus instintos antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas. Después de todo, Bulma tenía razón, los peligros siempre llegaban cuando él estaba en la tierra, pues antes de su regreso, jamás hubieron rastros de Majin Boo, pero ahora él mismo se encargaría de protegerla y proteger a los suyos, se esforzaría hasta el cansancio, sin dejar de lado lo que realmente era importante en su vida. Tal vez no podía regresar el tiempo y cambiar el destino que lo separó por 7 años de su familia, pero estaba seguro y determinado de hacer algo: Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Fin de la emisión.**

* * *

**Y bueno, esto fue todo por ahora, en verdad me emocionó mucho el escribirlo y no me creerán que la historia surgió una tarde de cielo espectacularmente resplandeciente mientras almorzaba jejejeje Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, críticas, zapatazos y lo que se les ocurra, serán recibidos con el mayor de los agrados :D  
**

**Se despide con mucho cariño: Milk de son, deseándoles los mejores éxitos en sus vidas.**


End file.
